Decision
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Zeo never wanted Damian to somehow follow him on his way to visiting Toby. And there was a certain reason why. Damian's decision on what to do... Would decide toby's life. One-shot! Experimental. No big deal. it's NOT yaoi by the way... - -


**Leodas: This is basicially an experimental one shot. XD I oddly enough have nothing more to say though. 0.0 So uh, enjoy. And i don't own metal fight beyblade. ^^**

* * *

Zeo walked through the hard pouring water coming from overhead.

It was raining.

But it didn't matter. He was visiting Toby today and it wasn't often that he got to do so anymore. Ever since he had joined HD academy it had been like that. Constantly going through arrangements… and living through them.

Frantically he didn't know how Damian and Jack did it, going through them like they were nothing. They even _enjoyed_ taking arrangements.

Maybe that's what it does to you after a while…

He was almost there. The hospital Toby stayed at was only a few blocks away now. He would be able to talk to someone sane now instead of having to follow the orders of those maniacs.

He stopped in front of the hospital doors. He had made it. He just hoped he wouldn't get hyperthermia…

No, that wouldn't happen. After time Zeo had found out the arrangement could prevent those kinds of things. Rather it was colds, disease. Or it would even heal your wounds faster or made you physically stronger.

"About time…" Zeo muttered to himself, smiling.

"Yes… I would say so too… _Zeo_…"

A cruel, harsh and unforgiving chuckle followed. Zeo froze in fear.

"No… not him!" He thought, "Anyone but him!"

"What? You thought I wouldn't find you?" The voice asked coolly. He knew he was in control. He knew Zeo was afraid. …And he knew what he was capable of.

"Damian." Zeo chocked on his own words, turning around to face the blue haired teen with thin grey eyes.

"So this is where you've been going." Damian stated. He walked up past Zeo, ignoring the pouring rain and sounds of thunder every now and then.

"This is where your… _Friend_… is, right?" He turned around to face Zeo. His expression turned into a devilish smirk full of lust for pain.

Zeo's eyes widened in fear. He knew what he was thinking. "Stay away from Toby!" He screamed, taking out his bey and sticking it in its launcher.

Damian smirked, Zeo's heart nearly stopping in fear. Damian reached behind himself and pulled out a golden bey and launcher.

Hades Kerbecs.

Zeo gulped. He knew he had to fight him. For Toby.

Their beys clashed at the moment they launched. Rain danced off the tops of them like water pouring into a stream.

Zeo's bey smashed hard into Kerbecs, putting all of its strength into each attack.

"Fool! You think that's enough to beat me?!" Damian exclaimed as a fiery aura surrounded him. "You're too _weak_." Flames surrounded him and Kerbecs as the golden bey evaporated even the pouring rain that neared because of the heat.

Zeo backed up. He should have known better.

"Hades drive!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Zeo screamed in agony and pain as the flames surrounded him, throwing him back against a nearby wall.

He slumped to the ground blacking out.

Damian grinned, recalling back his bey still surrounded in flames. He walked over to the unconscious boy. Dr. Ziggerat would not be pleased if he was to kill him.

Zeo was still alive, which suited him just fine. Less trouble for himself.

Damian turned back around towards the building. His eyes narrowed together and his smirk became emotionless.

He decided to pay a visit to Zeo's _friend._

He calmly walked into the building. He was no longer completely soaked though due to the amount of heat his bey had produced.

He went up to the reception desk, passing the people who were waiting in line. They glared at him but were silenced when he glared back.

The woman had told him where Toby's room was without hesitation. Threatening always made the people he talked to give information.

He eventually reached the room and there he was.

Toby.

Damian raised an eyebrow upon seeing him. He looked different then he expected. The boy he saw had brown hair and was scrawnier then he expected. Then again he was a friend of Zeo.

He walked over to his bed side. Damian frowned looking at him. He was asleep but… He just looked too pitiful to him. Lying there helpless.

"Heh. So this is why Zeo joined HD academy? What a waste." He thought.

But his frown turned into a smirk as an idea came to him. He pulled back out his bey, placing it in its launcher and slowly raising it, aiming it right at Toby's head.

Why not have a little fun? He could take him out, Zeo would become a broken emotionless stone and become of some use, and he wouldn't have to worry about a thing because Dr. Ziggerat would cover it all up.

Damian inched a little closer to his head. He didn't want this to be messy. He also wouldn't be able to feel anything, which took out some of the fun for him, but it would be better.

He slowly slipped his fingers across the cord, gripping it ever so slightly. He got ready to pull it back at full force.

But something stopped him.

Toby slightly turned over, still in his sleep, to where Damian could fully see his face.

Damian let go of the cord and put it back up shaking his head.

Toby really did look pitiful to him, so there was no sense in killing him. It wasn't worth the trouble anyway.

Besides he didn't normally actually _kill_ people… He just put them in comas.

Damian decided to let him be and turned around, pacing himself out the door.

Toby would be safe. For now…

* * *

**Leodas: Hehe, weren't exspecting that, were you? Or maybe you were... well anyway please review and tell me what you thought. :D**


End file.
